


sick

by bzzfeed



Category: Buzzfeed: The Try Guys
Genre: (also the cvs crying part was what i did), (but i had an ear infection), Gay, M/M, The Try Guys, but i just slept after, comment idk, comments n kudos keep me happy!, eugene lee yang - Freeform, i wrote this in science class, if u want another chapter for this, in school, my tumblr is smallwheeze, so uhhh Yeah, they gay, they kiss!, zach kornfeld - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzzfeed/pseuds/bzzfeed
Summary: zach is sick and eugene helps (in a way).





	sick

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! uHhh i wrote this at 8am during science class at school.... sooooo it’s probably not as well written as i hoped! but uhh Yeah :-) enjoy! 
> 
> tumblr: smallwheeze  
> twitter: MCKLNLEY

zach had some bad days, but this was by far one of his worst. 

first, he woke up and threw up. he took his temperature and realized he had a fever, so he called in sick at work.

then, he found out that ned wasn’t able to come over, since he was on vacation with ariel, so he figured he would spend the day alone.

it all just crashed together, though, when he tried to go to his local CVS to get medicine, only to find out that they were closed. zach couldn’t take it, he was in so much pain and he was so tired, he just fell on the floor outside of the CVS and bawled his eyes out. he was crying for about two minutes when he heard a voice he knew all too well.

“um, zach? are- what are you doing?”

zach’s head snapped up at the sound of eugene’s voice, and he quickly wiped his tears away. 

“nothing! i was just- i was looking at the floor. floor- of the CVS. nice floor they have here.”, zach’s voice shook with every word and broke off at the end. eugene sighed and squatted next to the shorter boy, sliding his arm around zach’s shoulder, pulling him into a hug.

“let’s go to my place, okay? do you want to go home?”

“your place.”

zach sniffled and hiccuped the whole way there, praying for the pain to go away. this is the softest eugene’s ever been and he wants to experience it when he’s healthy. 

eugene parked quickly, wanting zach to get inside as soon as possible. as he was fiddling with his keys, trying to open the door, zach came up behind him and hugged him.

eugene finally got the door open, and ripped from zach’s arms. he didn’t do well with human interaction. especially with zach. 

zach sadly followed eugene through his house and into his kitchen, where the taller one got out his tea kettle and different herbs. 

“um, eugene? what the hell is that?”

eugene turned around and smirked at zach.

“that, is going to be tea. it’s a recipe that’ll help you. now c’mon, let’s get you changed. that shirt has one too many holes.”, zach blushed a bright pink. 

zach once again followed eugene like a puppy through his house, only to be lead to eugene’s bedroom. as eugene pulled an outfit out for zach to wear, zach had taken his shirt off. just to put the new clothes on, nothing intimate.

“here, this is pure silk, so don’t get too excited in it.”, eugene winked at zach and threw him the night gown. and of course, zach blushed darker.

“a nightgown? why do you even have this?” 

zach mumbled in surprise as he slipped his pants off and put the nightgown on. it was smooth and cool against his skin, making zach shiver.

“great! now, let’s go get you that tea!”next to zach, already knowing that the latter was just crying.

“hey zach, its okay to cry. you know its okay, right?”

zach looked up at eugene and nodded, letting some hot excess tears slip down his cheek. 

 

some time had passed, and by now zach and eugene were cuddled up together in eugene’s king sized bed. zach was almost asleep, the workings of both the tea and eugene’s warm skin against his own.

“hey ‘gene? i might fall asleep. if i do, wake me up. don’t wanna overstay my share.” zach whispered, his words slurring with sleepiness. eugene only nodded softly, pulling zach closer to him. he flung his arm aroun zach’s waist and rested his head in the crook of his neck. 

“g’night love”, eugene mumbles into zach’s neck, making the smaller one blush a deep dark red. he had felt feelings for eugene for a while now, and this was the first time he called him a pet name, let alone cuddled with him.

 

at around 3am, eugene woke up to screaming. he frantically turned the lights on and looked to his left, seeing that zach was having a nightmare of some sort. 

“zach, shhh, hey. it’s me, it’s eugene. it’s okay. listen to my voice and focus on only my words. you’re okay, it’s just a dream. go ahead and wake up for me.” eugene whispered whatever he could think of into zach’s ear, pulling zach into his lap. as zach slowly woke up, eugene combed his fingers through zach’s hair.

“i-i-um- go, want me- do you want me to go?” zach hiccuped and shook with every word, hot tears rolling down his flushed cheeks. eugene chuckled and pulled zach closer, kissing his forehead.

“no, babe it’s okay. ill go run you a bath.” 

eugene got up and started the bath, leaving zach mumbling about nothing and everything all at once.

a few minutes later, eugene came back in the room with his shirt off. zach blushed a light pink upon seeing the exposed skin. 

“hey, baths done. ill leave you alone, towels are-“

“n-no, um- can you- stay with me”, it came off as more of a demand than question, but eugene still nodded his head. as zach took the nightgown off, eugene took his own pants off. zach had seen eugene half naked plenty of times, but he had never seen him half naked at 3am, with his eyes puffy and his voice thick, laced with sleep. the thought made zach blush all the way down to his shoulders. 

zach slowly lowered himself into the warm water, eugene following after him. almost right after, eugene pulled zach into his arms. it was nice. they stayed like that for a few minutes until zach couldn’t take it. he’d been wanting to be held by eugene for so long, and now there he was. zach turned his head around and looked up at eugene, making eugene look down at him. he could see eugene’s eyes go to his lips, then back up to his eyes. almost as if he was looking for an answer. zach gave him the answer. they both leaned in and suddenly zach could feel eugene’s soft lips pressed against his own. as they pulled apart, zach whispered a quiet “wow” and eugene giggled, agreeing. 

eventually, they got out of the bath and went back into bed. they spent the whole night experimenting with the newfound relationship, which zach would later find out that it was much more. 

it was so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> ah ! remember, authors always love kudos and comments ;) (pls im so desperate for comments n kudos)
> 
> tumblr: smallwheeze  
> twitter: MCKLNLEY


End file.
